


Power is More

by orphan_account



Series: Collabs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance more like romance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dick Grayson has powers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dick Grayson was a young boy who could control anything depending on his mood.  His eyes were his power. When his parents died it was stormy all around the world for days.  He was hurt and no one could help him. No one would help him. That was until Bruce Wayne found him and took him in. The less power you have the more likely people will want to take it away.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Collabs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535441
Kudos: 24





	1. Power is Limitless and Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful and amazing and talented friend on Wattpad named Razzle helped with the last few chapters. Go ahead and click the link to look at the amazing stories!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Razzleberriess

Dick P.O.V.

I sat on the rainy edge of Wayne tower. My eyes were bright purple. Ever since I learned how to control my emotions I've been able to affect anything I want. I can make my eyes turn whatever color I want them to be. There was fighting on the streets and people were going crazy throwing things at each other. I just wanted to have a good life but, when my parents died and I was brought to Cadmus, things changed. When the younger heroes found Superboy, they also found me by mistake I was released on account that they didn't know where or who I was.

"What to do next? Red?" I saw pounding hearts and strings connecting people's fingers. "Yeah, red will do just fine." The sky cleared up ad I watched couples with strings attached to them walk the streets. That was when I heard crying coming from the alleyway beneath me. I jumped down several bars and landed on the pavement below. "What's wrong?" I asked the little girl. 

"My mommy, I can't find her!" she cried. I noticed her bloody knee so, I picked her up and walked around the streets until I saw a woman crying a name. She pointed to the woman and I ran over to her giving her her child back. I climbed back up to the top of the tower. My hoodie was dirty from being worn all this time. I saw a dark shadow.

"They call you Power. What's your real name?" The shadow said. He came out and I saw The Batman cowl. 

"Richard, Richard Grayson," I said puffing out my chest to make myself seem less weak.

"Well, Richard, how about you come with me. Someone has been looking for you and wants to take you into their custody." Batman said grabbing my arms. He dropped me off at Gotham City Orphanage and left after ringing the doorbell. 

It's been two days since I'd seen Batman. I got a knock on my door and opened it to see Sherri the nice social worker. "Someone is here to pick you up. He says sorry for the wait he just wanted everything to be ready for you." Sherri said as I grabbed my backpack and sped down the stairs. I bumped into a large man who bent down to see eye to eye with me and asked me if I wanted to live with him as his son. We got to his car and arrived at a huge house. It was fascinating exploring all of the floors and rooms. I saw a clock move open and the nice butler Alfred move out of it so I ran inside before it closed.

"Batman," I said seeing the bat-symbol everywhere. I got tapped on the shoulder and I turned around to see Batman unmasked: my new father Bruce Wayne.

Wally P.O.V.

I heard the Zeta Tube go off and say two names: Batman and Black Power. "We still have to work on your name but, I want you to have some people who can keep you company and try to help you act like a normal person. I'll be back in three days. Be safe." I heard Batman's gruff voice say to a short teenager. The Zeta Tube called out his departure. The black-haired boy had sunglasses on and was walking toward me.

"Hi, I'm... Robin. Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Kid Flash, that's Artemis, Miss. Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and Zatanna." I said pointing out each person. The girls awed and went to sit next to the 5'2 boy. I could tell that he was malnourished. He had a huge hoodie, baggy pants, and I could see his cheekbones. "Are you getting enough to eat?" I asked him.

"Well, considering that up until a week ago I was homeless and then taken into Gotham's Adoption Center, no not really," Robin said petting Wolf who seemed relaxed under his touch. "My parents died when I was nine which was four years ago. You do the math. They called me their little Robin. I ran away from my foster family until Batman found me last week and took me in." Robin added. The kid was thirteen but looked ten.

"You look a lot younger than thirteen," Zatanna said with one eyebrow raised. Robin shrugged and continued to pet wolf. The girls looked sorry for the young boy. Something wasn't adding up. He took off his glasses and his eyes were green. He was cute with green eyes. He could be a mini-me but without the red hair.

"What color are my eyes?" He asked. We all looked at him like he was crazy. He should know his own eye color.

"Green," Kaldur said.

"Huh, that's a new one. Blue." He said and his eyes turned blue. He smiled at our faces. "I was born with eye color blue. I got kidnapped by some weird people who wanted something. I got powers and it was hard to figure them out but, I got it eventually. Green is a new color though. Then again I've never had the reason to be confused before so, probably confusion." He mumbled to himself. My mouth was open as I saw his eyes turn orange. 

"How? What?" Was all any of us could say.

"Orange is happy, blue is neutral, purple is sad, green is confused, red is love, pink is lust, and yellow is anger. My eye color is affected by my mood. I have certain powers depending on what mood I'm in." He said explaining everything to us.

"That's cool," I said talking about his powers. "Do you remember anything about the people who did this to you?" I asked running him over to the couch. His eyes turned purple and thunder was heard from outside the mountain. "You don't have to tell me," I said patting his back. "We should do some team bonding to get you used to the team," I added. His eyes turned orange and the thunder stopped. 

"Sounds like fun." He said smiling. 

"Hey lovebirds let's go to the beach. Wally probably has something that could fit you, Robin." Artemis said. Robin was blushing and I picked him up and went to my room. I found one of my cousin's swimsuits and threw it to him. Even though it was an extra small it was still a little big. I could see the outline of his ribs. I got one of my shirts and threw it to him and he threw it on and I felt better not seeing his ribs. With that, we walked to the beach ready for some sun and God did the kid need some.


	2. Power is Flawless and Careless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that most of you have been here for a while and seeing me come ina delete your comments or reply in a way that seems sarcastic but is really telling how I feel hurts but the thing is none of us on this profile want your advice unless we ask for it. 
> 
> -Lissy

M'gann P.O.V.

I sat watching Robin move across the sparring floor. His movement was graceful for someone who lived on the streets. He uses his powers to his advantage and always ends up victorious. He was probably fine on the streets and never got hurt. His eyes told a different story though. He was hurt. He was hurt by someone. Someone wronged him. I was going to find out.

Connor P.O.V.

The kid was fine. He needed help though, with everything. He was like a clueless puppy. He reminded me of me when I first came out of Cadmus. He was the one person that didn't pry though. I liked his company. He was a good person to be around. I want to see more of him. I want him to open up and tell us what really happened. Kaldur was looking though Cadmus files and stopped when he saw a golden R. "Connor perhaps you would like to see this." Kaldur said as everyone gathered around except for Robin who was training with Canary. 

Project: Robin

Real Name: Richard John Grayson

Data: So far, we have put in most of the DNA needed to trigger his powers. He is made to be the little brother of Superboy. He will be reprogramed tomorrow and will be in the need of guidence. His brother will show him the way. He is resistant to basic commands and we fear that he will be planning to escape. His powers are based on his emotions and he seems resistant to telling us what he feels when his eyes change color. They are normally yellow or purple. That's all.

I sat in shock. Is that why I felt an attachment to the kid and wanted to protect him at any cost? Wally and Artemis looked confused. The others looked sorry for Robin and left to go talk to him.

I ran to his room where he was reading a book. "You found out, didn't you?" He asked not looking up with his eyes blue.

"Yeah, I don't care though. We can talk to each other and work things out. The file said you were meant to be my little brother. I feel like we both need family right now." He looked up shocked.

"Really?" His eyes turned orange and I nodded my head. He smiled a real smile, not the ones that he would put on to make us feel as though we were helping him. He was hiding something tough.

"What's wrong?" He looked up guiltily.

"You aren't a clone, you are someone's son. My parent's son. You really are my brother. They reprogrammed your brain right after they caught us cause they knew you would try to find me. They told me that no one would come to save me so I let them do what they wanted me to do. When the team found you, you released me without knowing. I tried to find you but, you were gone." He said looking down. I smiled at him and started to remember.

"What was my real name?"

"Connor John Grayson." He said looking at his folded hands. "You're four years older than me."

"So, I'm seventeen?" I asked he nodded and I lifted him into my arms. "Everything will be okay little bird." I didn't know where that came from but, I didn't care. We were going to care about each other and look out for one another. Our family would be flawless.

Wally P.O.V.

I sat looking around at the team. We all seemed affected by the news. Connor was still with Robin. He seemed shocked but somewhat okay with it. It was like he had a feeling that he had family somewhere. The two black-haired boys walked out of Robin's room smiling. That was a scene that I knew I would never get used to.

Dick P.O.V.

Connor and I worked on regaining his memory. He became more and more protective once he knew more things about us. Like how at the shows he would always say I wasn't ready to go up because I would get hurt. When the fire breathers would get too close to me Connor would push me behind himself. I never thought that I would get my brother back but, somehow I did. M'gann was checking up on me with Artemis every two hours. It was obvious that they both had it bad for my brother. I wanted Artemis to end up with my brother though. She would be the one to keep him out of trouble. Bruce allowed Connor to stay with us. 

Wally P.O.V.

It was obvious to everyone even Connor that I was developing a crush on the new member of the team. It's not like I could help it though. The only person who didn't notice was the bird himself. Robin would always glance over at me and send small smiles my way. His black leggings with yellow coming up the side perfectly showed off his assets. He was small and I could see that through his skin-tight shirt. He didn't have a cape even though daddy bats insisted. If I were, to be honest, he really did need to cover up cause I was starting to get really distracted. He didn't have a mask cause he wore sunglasses as a civilian. He was "light-sensitive" for his cover-up. More like he couldn't control his eye color.

Robin sat on the couch looking over at me. He was smiling to himself. He had a dusty blush on his cheeks as he folded his legs up onto the couch. His eyes were light pink. What did pink mean again? Oh well, no time now.


End file.
